The invention relates to change-over switches for printed circuit boards, and more particularly, to change-over switches assembled directly on an insulating substrate having a patterned electrical circuit printed thereon.
In an electrical instrument which incorporates a printed circuit board formed by a substrate of an insulating material such as ceramic and on which a patterned electrical circuit is printed, it is often necessary to position a switch for switching the electrical circuit at a location on or adjacent to the substrate. Since the switch is usually formed as a discrete component, it occupies a large proportion of the space above the substrate when it is disposed thereof, making it difficult to manufacture the instrument as a compact unit. Such a disadvantage can be overcome when the volume occupied by the switch is minimized by directly assembling switch parts such as a movable contact, stationary contacts and an operating member onto the substrate to form an integrated switch.